earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 4
Characters * Unknown Entity * Orb Weaver * Suicide * Fox Location * The Underworld * June 26th 2017, 2157 EST VOX Archive * Fox: Shield my mind? Shield my mind from what? collapsing, debris scattering, loud footsteps, mechanical breathing Uh... expletive! Probably from that guy, yeah? * Unknown Entity: Greeting, mortals... I have a message for our mutual friend, the Monitor. * Fox: Is that so? Well, I got two messages for you, too! unlaching First go to hell, and second... skidding across floor Ming-ming-ming-and-a-ming-and-a-moo! pulse, pained shouts, grunt, body dragging across floor, rapid footsteps, [[Boom Tube] opening, rapid footsteps: 2 instances, vorpal crackling, thuds: 3 instances, Boom Tube closing] Mags, you okay? * Orb Weaver: Hmmmm... Yes... I read your mind... I did what you wanted me to... I covered my ears and sent... hmmmmmmmm... I sent a psychic shock to Superman's mind. Hmmmm... He should've woke up... Hmmm.... * Fox: Good... and I grabbed Su here. Good, his pulse is good. * Suicide: Yeah, but my head is pounding... What the hell was- Uh, where the hell are we? * Fox: Oh expletive. Good point, mate. I didn't check my transporter. I haven't the foggiest- * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... I know where we are... Hmmm... This is the Underworld... * Suicide: Wait, I thought he was a person. * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... No. Not him... Hmm... The domain of Hades, from ancient myth... Hmmm... We shouldn't be here. * Suicide: Yes? No expletive. * Fox: Uh... My bad. I think I might have triggered some voice activation on my Boom Tuber when I said 'Go to hell'... Sorry about that. * Suicide: Well, see it to the Sphere and let's get out of here. * Fox: No good, mate. See? Thing won't respond now. Must be some sort of dimensional interference? * Orb Weaver: The Underworld is a prison for the damned... Hmmm.... Will not be so easy to leave... Hmmm... No one leaves the realm of Hades without his say... Hmmm... * Fox: Bollocks. I was afraid you'd say that. * Orb Weaver: Hmmmm... I think it might be okay. Hmmm... Hades is not an unreasonable god, I hear. Hmmm... We are not dead... We should not be here. Hmmm... He may just let us leave... * Suicide: With our track record of luck, you think that's true? * Orb Weaver: Hmmmm... Worth a shot? * Fox: I have no better idea... So where do we find Hades? That tall tower o'er yonder? * Orb Weaver: Most likely... His palace is said to be incredible... Hmmmmm... He is the God of Wealth as well... * Suicide: 3 instances, silence, elapsed time: 1m 17s You know... This place is kind of cool. Reminds me of a metal album cover. * Fox: I was thinking the same thing. * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... Fox? Hmmm... May I ask you a question? * Fox: Yes, Mags? * Orb Weaver: Back there... That armored being... Hmmmm... Your thoughts were that must be the Anti-Monitor? * Fox: Only thing that made sense... * Orb Weaver: Yet you were not scared... Hmmmm... Why is that? * Fox: I, uh, I can't rightly say... I, uh, don't scare easily... At least around that sort of thing. You must know that... You can sense fear. * Orb Weaver: I can. Hmmmm... I just thought... Hmmm... I was so scared... I just thought you would be too... but you weren't... Hmmm... I'm glad you weren't. I focused on your thoughts and I wasn't scared, too. * Suicide: Sorry, this sounds like a really touching moment, but... wha the expletive are we talking about? You guys saw the Anti-Monitor? How long was I out? Wait... I'm dead, aren't I? We fought the Anti-Monitor and I got killed before the real fighting even began, didn't I? expletive! expletive! * Fox: Calm down, mate. You didn't die. The Anti-Monitor crashed our party and we got you out of there. * Suicide: Yeah? And what if you died rescuing me? Huh? Huh?! * Fox: Well then, for me sacrificing my life for your worthless ass, can I get you to calm the expletive down for two shakes? Thanks! There's wailing spirits within earshot and you're somehow more annoying! scoff * Suicide: Yeesh, what crawled up your ass and died, bud? * Orb Weaver: Wait... Not him... Hmmmm... Maniai, the Underworld nymphs of madness and rage are nearby... Hmm... We should cross this river and get some space... Hmmm... Before we are at each other's throats... * Fox: How are we going to cross that river? It doesn't look like anything I want to touch. * Suicide: Well, we could ask that guy for a lift... He's got a boat. * Orb Weaver: Oh, yes! Yes! Hmmmm... Charon! Charon, help us, please! Hmmm... Boys? Help? Help! * Suicide: Help! * Fox: Help! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 3. * Story continues in ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 5. * The Anti-Monitor and Superman appear next in Oracle Files: Anti-Monitor. Links and References * ObMod: Underworld Gone Underground 4 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Anti-Monitor/Appearances Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:The Underworld/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline